


Sweater Weather

by AngelycDevil



Series: to be determined [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, avengers take care of Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Steve just can't seem to get warm enough. The Avengers have a plan for that.





	

Steve doesn’t think much of them in the beginning. The random pair of knitted socks that appear in his living room. Clint knits more often than he expected, so he just chalked it up to Clint trying to be a good friend. Steve definitely appreciates it. In fact, he wears them to sleep.

* * *

This one is purple with white stripes. He makes sure to stop by the shooting range to thank Clint.

* * *

The next item to appear is a big, soft dark green scarf that seems to warm his entire torso…a day after he found the striped socks. There’s no way Clint could have knitted this scarf in a day. Right?

He finds Clint in the kitchen this time and believes Clint when he says he’s not going through some massive crisis of mind. Steve mulls over his next move before it hits him to ask JARVIS.

He stops by Natasha’s floor with flowers and waffles from Clint’s favorite diner the next day…and comes back to a bright red and gold sweater waiting for him inside of a large Captain America paper bag on his coffee table.

Steve can’t stop the smile that settles on his face.

* * *

“So, is _everyone_ knitting now?” Steve leans on Tony’s desk as the mechanic sketches on his tablet.

Tony’s nose wrinkles in slight disgust. “God, no. _Stitch_  knit that sweater for you.”

“Your robot?”

“Yep.”

“And why did your robot knit a sweater for me?”

Tony sighs and looks up from his tablet. “You think we didn’t notice JARVIS turning up the heat in every room you walked into? This way, we didn’t have to suffer with you, Cap.”

Steve smiles. “Thanks, Tony.”

Color rushes to Tony’s cheek. Steve couldn’t resist kissing one cheek…and leaving Tony Stark behind with his mouth hanging open.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
